Crazy
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Freddie freakin' Benson.  That boy drove me crazy.  Seddie oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sam P.O.V

Have you ever thought about what life was really about?

I mean sure, people come up with stupid reasons like "reaching your goals" and stupid chizz like that.

Personally, I don't see the big deal in the whole concept of "living life to the fullest."

What's there to understand?

All I understand is that my mom's a drunk, my dad left, and no one gives two shits about what I do.

Spencer, Carly, and yes even Freddie are all I really have.

I walked into my house, only to be greeted with the strong scent of alcohol in the musty air.

Ugh mother.

I dashed upstairs, grabbed my phone charger and my toothbrush, and decided to spend the night at Carly's.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I heard and angry voice from behind me. I turned to find my mom stumbling in my doorway.

"To Carly's." I quickly replied and opened my window.

"All you do is go there! Why d-don't you spend time with me?" She hiccupped and took another swig of her whiskey.

"Cause I'm sick of your drinking and your fucking boyfriends!" I sternly looked at her in the eye and crawled out my window, making my way down the gutter and towards Carly Shay's apartment.

….

Once I got there, I opened the door only to find Freddie on the couch.

"What goes on nub?" I asked as I shut the door behind me, setting my stuff down on the kitchen counter.

"TV, Carly's not home. She went to the movies with Wendy, and Spencer is out with Socko." He answered and looked over to me, his chocolate brown eyes melting into my crystal blue ones.

Fuckin' techie is way too good looking for a dork.

"So…why are you here?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, I came just as Carly was leaving, she said I could stay here while she's out. My mom's driving me insane." He replied and rolled his eyes.

"Fredweird, your mom's a fucking freak." I laughed and heard him chuckle.

"She's not that bad, I guess." He shrugged.

"Not that bad?" I repeated and raised my eyebrow. He gave a defeated look and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright fine, she's been like super crazy lately." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Crazier than usual? Holy chizz Freddumb, that's ridiculous. What's been goin' on that's so bad?" I asked as I made my way over to the fridge to look for some food.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled and sank lower into the couch.

Yeah, like I'm gonna let him off that easy.

I finished a piece of ham and plopped back down next to him.

"Tell me." I punched him in the arm and he glared at me.

"Sam I really don't want to." He persisted and rubbed his arm lightly.

"C'mon captain nubula, it can't be THAT bad." I told him as I set my feet up on the coffee table.

"Fine…she…she wanted to give me a bath, to make sure I was clean everywhere…and I mean EVERYWHERE."

I burst into insane laughter.

"Does she not trust you? That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard, we're like 17 dork. That's just not right." I continued to laugh and I held my stomach 'cause I was laughing so hard.

"I tried telling her that! There are just some things my mom shouldn't see at this age!" He exclaimed and stood up in front of me.

"That doesn't mean I should see it either." I said as I looked up at him. He rolled his eyes and turned a little pink.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted anything from the kitchen pervy Puckett." He spat at me. I smiled and leaned back.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Make me a sandwich."

"No way, you do that yourself lazy." He told me as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey! You said you'd get me something!" I yelled.

"I'm not making you a friggin' sandwich!" He hollered back at me.

UGH.

I grudgingly stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Fine then." I grabbed the nozzle to the sink and just as he turned around, I sprayed his chest with water.

"SAM! WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed at me. I laughed and set the nozzle down.

"Whoa buddy, I know your mother would not approve of that kind of language." I smirked and watched as he gave me another glare.

"Shut up Puckett. I can't even change shirts because I left my key in my house and my mom doesn't get home for another two hours." He groaned.

"Sucks for you Freddork." I commented.

He took off his shirt and laid it on the kitchen table.

"It's the only way it's gonna dry." He mumbled and looked at me.

Holy chizz.

Count Dorkula was insanely built. He had a six-pack and everything.

So…toned.

My goodness.

"Stop drooling Samantha." He huskily whispered in my ear.

"Don't fucking call me Samantha dork." I spat at him.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood, relax okay?" He tried to ease my anger.

Fucking annoying nerd.

I hate that he's so toned, and so good looking.

So…sexy.

FUCK.

He walked back to the couch, and I followed suit. Just as I was about to sit down, I felt his masculine arms pull me down.

"Freddie! What the hell?" I screamed.

What the fuck?

"You said my real name, way to go Sam." He warmly smiled, I nearly melted.

Damnit, he makes my head hurt.

"Let me go!" I struggled. Shit, he was strong.

"Nope. This is what you get for spraying water on me you blonde headed demon." He retorted and put his legs up on the coffee table.

After ten minutes of struggling, I just gave up.

The boy was friggin' strong, I couldn't do chizz about it.

I leaned back into his strong chest, and my hand grazed over his.

I took a sharp intake of breath, because it felt so good. His skin was so smooth.

"Comfortable Puckett?" He whispered in my ear.

God he made me shiver so much.

"Eh. I guess." I smirked.

"You drive me crazy Sam, you can't just give a straight answer?" I turned to face him.

"Nope." I turned back around and felt his fingers dance down my arms.

I just had to wear a t-shirt, didn't I?

My body went stiff when I felt his lips on my neck, biting and licking.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered.

His touch felt so…good.

"Making you more comfortable, Princess Puckett." He mumbled and turned me around to face him.

He started sucking on my collarbone, and I bit my lip in order to keep my sanity.

Why the hell was I letting him touch me like this? What the fuck happened to my self-control?

I wish I could answer those questions.

My hands traveled down his smooth chest and rested at the rim of his boxers. My fingers traced his zipper, and I felt him shudder under my touch as I ground my hips into his.

"Sam…" He groaned and caught his breath when I sucked on his neck.

Hey, if he's gonna drive me crazy, I might as well make him go insane.

I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

They were so gorgeous.

His hand found the back of my neck and crushed my lips onto his. I immediately felt a spark, and traced my tongue along his lip, he let me in, our tongues fighting for utter dominance.

He moaned in my mouth as I ran my hands through his hair and bit his lip.

We both pulled back, in need of some air.

"You drive me crazy Benson." I breathed out and watched his eyes wander down my body.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered and pulled me into another kiss.

Oh my damn, I think I just might have lost it.

**DONE! Lol i hope you guys liked ittttt. I think i kept them in character pretty well, hopefully. So I've realized that Sam is a lot like Dana Cruz from Zoey 101. So my stories are probably gonna be more through Sam's POV because i've written through Dana's POV so much. Their both lazy, and their both slobs who love to sleep. Anyway, i hope you guys liked this.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
